Doctor Who Bechloe
by Bechloeshipper
Summary: Prompt I got from Tumblr (:


Hello! I was just wondering if you were taking any prompts and if so, what do you think about a Doctor Who twist with Bechloe? Just curious! :3

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Beca whined to Chloe "It's one of the shows I actually enjoy watching!" Beca was currently trying to her girlfriend to watch one of her favorite shows with her that week. "Beca this is childish of you" "Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend watching a show that I actually enjoy." Beca deadpanned and then turned on her heel to walk away. "Wait Beca I didn't mean it like that" "Then how else did you mean it Chloe?" Chloe just stood there and stared at the ground. "Yea that's what I thought" Beca said and walked away.

Hours later Beca was getting ready to watch her favorite show of the week, Doctor Who. She didn't care if Chloe called it childish of her to beg her to watch it with Beca. Beca simply wanted to snuggle up next to her girlfriend and watch her David Tennant on tv. Five minutes before the show started she heard a knock at her door, she thanked God she had a DVR and paused the show. When she opened the door she saw the red-head she so much adored and chocolate in her hands. "I come bearing gifts" Chloe said with a small sad smile. "I can see that" Beca stated. "Ummmm I know your show starts soon so I just wanted to say sorry for earlier and these are for you" Chloe handed the chocolates over to Beca and turned around beginning to walk away. "Chlo?" Chloe smiled at her nick name Beca had given her before turning around. "Yea?" "Please stay and watch it with me" Beca had put on her best puppy dog face hoping it was enough to make the red-head stay. "Okay" Chloe said as she headed back to Beca's room. "Really?" Beca asked excitedly. "Yes really" Chloe said as she entered the room and sat down on Beca's bed. Beca joined her and played the show fast forwarding to the new episode of Doctor Who. She snuggled against Chloe and handed her some chocolates. Chloe couldn't believe she was watching a Sci-Fi show. Never in her wildest dreams did she picture this.

_People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big bowl of wibbly wobbly timey wimey... stuff._

"Uhhhh…. What is this about?" Chloe asked. "Shhhh" Beca said and turned back to the tv.

_Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and DON'T blink_.

"AGHHHH" Chloe screamed as a weeping angel moved slightly on the screen. Beca paused the show "Chlo? You okay?" "Yea just wasn't expecting that." "You sure? Cus knowing this show, it's only gonna worse" "Yea, as long as you're here I'm good" "Okay" Beca said as she kissed Chloe's head and pressed play.

_Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy._

Beca was lost in the show and Chloe looked at her girlfriend noticing just how lost she was. She's never Beca like this, this involved in something that wasn't Chloe. Again Chloe squealed upon seeing the weeping angel move and terrify the human. There was now a boy who she guessed was Sally's boyfriend watching one and then Sally went upstairs to stop the others from moving. The boy looked away and then looked back and the angel was right there in his face and Chloe screamed and buried her head in Beca's neck looking away from the tv. Beca immediately wrapped her arm around the red-head and stroked her hair still being glued to the tv. "Oh that's brilliant!" Beca said as she realized what was happening when the angels were surrounding the TARDIS. "What?" Chloe asked "You see those angels right?" "Yeaaaa?" "Well the blue box is called the TARDIS and it's the Doctor's time travel box. He tricked the angels into thinking they had the TARDIS but really they are all just staring at each other so they can't move anymore" "Whoa you're right" Chloe said as she studied the screen and noticed none of the angels were moving. "Doctor's a fucking genius" Beca said with a wide smile on her face. "Hey I'm gonna be a doctor ya know?" Chloe said as she winked at Beca. "Oh I know" Beca said as she bent down to capture the red-head's lips on hers. "See wasn't so bad now was it?" Beca asked as she backed away from the kiss. "I guess not" Chloe said still not sure of the whole Sci-Fi thing. "Next week then?" Beca asked and again put on her best puppy dog face. "Maybe" "Maybe? Why maybe?" "You have to watch one of my shows first" Chloe winked. "Ughhhhh fine" Chloe leaned up and kissed Beca. "Thank you" "Yeah yeah" Beca said as she took a piece a chocolate and threw it at Chloe.

Several minutes and a chocolate covered floor later Beca lay in Chloe's lap as the red-head played with her hair. "You know this always makes me fall asleep" "I know" Beca closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep happy that Chloe got to see at least episode of Doctor Who and now her only worry was what show did Chloe have in mind for her to watch.


End file.
